Erlikosaurus
'Erlikosaurus '''is a mystical, elusive deity that is almost as old as the UnOmniverse itself. It also has a religion dedicated to it called Erlikism and even an element known as Erlikium. It is commonly referred to as the Golden Chicken for reasons unknown. Weirder still, it seems Erlikosaurus is fine with this nickname. Personality and Role Erlikosaurus is actually a very loving god. He peacefully watches from an unknown dimension over all life. Some have compared it to God for this reason, and indeed, Erlikism is really a weird mish-mash of Christianity and Jewism, except the idol is actually a dinosaur. Back on track, Erlikosaurus is also supremely all-knowing, and yes, he knows the secrets of the UnOmniverse. Not like he's gonna reveal them, right? Erlikosaurus may seem pointless, but he does have an important role in things. He is the one that keeps Erlikium in check, keeping the UnOmniverse stable. He also prevents mass extinctions from happening constantly, and also suppresses the Crab Rave. Erlikosaurus is the one that makes sure all life across all dimensions is sustainable, and that the UnAnything team doesn't make cringy articles. Besides that, he's also a minion of the Undefeatables, despite not being one himself. There's a lot of debate over whether or not Erlikosaurus should be an Undefeatable. He's impossible to kill, but he also has no offensive ability. So, is offensive ability a deciding factor in the Undefeatables, or is it only necessary to be unkillable? This would decide whether or not Erlikosaurus is an Undefeatable. Origins The first plotholium in the UnOmniverse to exist, originally made by NaN, had rearranged itself into some of the powerful beings we know today. However, one set of Plotholium underwent a strange reaction that transformed it into the first Erlikium. Out of this odd new element, Erlikosaurus was created. He is by far one of the oldest beings to ever exist. Powers * Erlikium Control (Erlikosaurus is made of it, so he obviously has full control of it) * Matter Distortion (Erlikosaurus can actually shape matter into whatever the hell he wants, so I guess the above ability is kinda pointless?) * Complete and Utter Immunity to Just About Everything (exactly what it says on the tin. Only those with a power level above infinity have any chance of hurting him) * Air Blades (slices through the air, not affected by air friction) * Claw Smash (right there) * Power Bestow (gives power to mortals, or can heal them, too. Since he has infinite power, he never actually loses any) * Dimensional Teleportation (can go anywhere he wants in the UnOmniverse, though he almost never uses this) The Ancient All-Out War Despite its dislike of fighting, Erlikosaurus was forced to take full command of an army representing the ''good, the Erlikists, 72 million years ago, against Lythronax and its army of chaos, the Lythronists. Googolplex, unsatisfied with Lythronax's already destructive intentions, soon created a third evil army, the Googolplexists. You can see the full article here. Trivia * They may seem similar, but besides that they are both godlike dinosaurs and they both have religions, Erlikosaurus is in no way related to Lythronax, being much much older. * The name "golden chicken" makes no sense as Erlikosaurus is actually made of Erlikium, which looks somewhat similar. * Erlikosaurus is often cited as the inspiration for all dinosaurs. While the theory is plausible, it certainly is weird, as Erlikosaurus is strange-looking even among dinosaurs. Category:Gods Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Juggernaut Category:Dinosaurs